Bringing Down the House, part 2
by risainternational
Summary: Amanda tells Jessi she wants Kyle back; Jessi is simply, irate. She knows Kyle has feelings for both of them. But that going back to "some sort of constant" would mean, unfortunately, choosing Amanda. She is even more hurt at realizing this and suddenly becomes scared for what lies ahead. What will happen to Jessi? Will she become invisible yet again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shocking Revelations

The moment Amanda said what she did, Jessi felt an oncoming surge of hatred and rage well up inside her. But no, she quickly dissolved it, saving it for later stewing. Still, she knew Kyle would want to get back together with Amanda—it killed her to face this high probability. But she needed to hope.

At least, she would not allow herself to breakdown in front of Amanda. She regained control of the situation: After Jessi had finished downloading the rest of the interrupted files, she and Amanda left Latnok.

Coming around the corner, Amanda was right behind Jessi, fast-walking it to the Tragers. She couldn't wait to see Kyle and explain where she went, and maybe tell him how she feels before Amanda butts in.

"Wait," Amanda said. She was panting, clearly struggling to keep up with Jessi's quick pace.

Then Jessi halted: She was listening for Kyle's heartbeat, or the Tragers' for that matter. She recognized a familiar beat after a few seconds—strained, weak. The house was dark and she couldn't sense any of the Tragers either; something was wrong. Then she picked up another sound with Kyle. When she knew who it was she started to panic.

Amanda grew impatient, having no idea of what was going on, or what Jessi was doing at that moment. "Hey. What's wrong? Why did we stop here?" her voice was so innocently clueless, Jessi just had to roll her eyes.

She whipped around to face Amanda now. Her hands gripping her sides, slightly shaking the blonde, "Go back to your house and stay there. Do not come near the Tragers' house." Jessi's tone sounded so direct, it confused Amanda even more.

But then anger took hold: "No. I want to see Kyle." Jessi opened her mouth to protest but Amanda cut her off. "Besides, there's something not right here, things you're not telling me—and I'm going to find out." She took a bold step forward to prove her point of determination.

But Jessi was also determined, if not more. "No, it's too dangerous." She grabbed one of her arms to stop her. She was getting annoyed that Amanda wasn't listening to her.

"I have questions, and Kyle has answers. If he's in there, I'm not leaving until I get them."

"I said, go back."

"Let go of me."

"You're not listening to me."

"And neither are you."

"I'm warning you—this is for your own good: Go back to your house, now."

Amanda sighed, exasperated. "Fine." She yanked her arm away and left with an I-can't-believe-you look.

Jessi didn't have time to see if Amanda actually went inside her house; her mind turned to Kyle. She was worried about him. She approached the house cautiously as a lump began to form in her throat. She didn't want to think about what might have happened since she left. Upon reaching the doorknob, she noticed a crack in the door—not a good sign, she thought. She became terrified: it was almost like she was reliving the moment she discovered her mother was murdered. Except this time, it was Kyle, and there was no one else to hold her hand now.

She turned the knob, it was unlocked. She went in slowly. It was dark, but luckily Kyle had taught her beforehand to see in the dark so her eyes adjusted.

There was a commotion in the kitchen, and she silently crept toward the sounds: two males breathing heavily, a ruffling of clothes, a slam of something heavy pressed against the back wall, a familiar voice—gasping for air, like it was struggling to breathe.

Jessi paused when she heard a strained voice speak, "I'm your brother." It was definitely Cassidy's voice. But that did not make any sense to Jessi; nothing made sense any more.

As if hearing his voice triggered something—the reason why she was there—she strode across the kitchen to where Kyle was holding up Cassidy. But just before she reached Kyle, she caught a glimpse of Cassidy weakly lift a remote-like device from his pocket. It all happened so fast for Jessi, to realize what Cassidy might end up doing to either of them.

"Kyle!" Jessi cried out. Kyle turned around to see her behind him. It was all she could think to do at the moment. But Kyle was still too stunned at Cassidy's words to notice the special taser being pulled out once more.

It was too late: Kyle got the first half of the shock but then Jessi stepped forward, to push Kyle out of the way—she pushed so hard that he joined the floor of broken glass that Cassidy had fallen on moments before. While Jessi got the majority of the damage.

Cassidy had set the taser to its highest setting and continued to electrify Jessi, who was unfortunately and conveniently wearing Sarah's Latnok ring feeling more than the amount of pain Kyle had experienced.

"Well ain't this a lovely surprise. Ah, I see you've got the ring back."

Jessi's whole body shook violently, then wobbled and fell to the floor, lifeless. Kyle finally got up, charging at Cassidy, and wrestling the weapon out of Cassidy's hands. They stumbled over table and chairs, to the granite-topped island, each one fighting for their lives.

Then, as if they needed another challenge, Amanda appeared at the entrance of the kitchen.

She gasped in shock, "Kyle?"

"Well ain't this a Merry Christmas." Cassidy lifted the taser in Amanda's direction, about to fire. Kyle's eyes widened in horror. He grabbed hold of Cassidy's arm, breaking a bone or two in the process of knocking the taser out of his hand at last.

"Amanda, please, help Jessi." Amanda went over to where Jessi was lying on the floor.

"Don't even bother, Sweetheart," Cassidy called after Amanda. "I think she's dead for good this time." A slight tone of enjoyment, he smiled through a mouth full of blood.

Kyle's anger flared at hearing that. He started to choke Cassidy using both hands, tighter and tighter. But then seeing that it was not satisfying, enough, he began punching at his face. Once felt good. Two felt even more gratifying. But three? Cassidy, getting more than a swollen face, already fallen to the ground, defeated—but not quite yet to Kyle. He continued to beat his enemy's face in.

Meanwhile, Amanda knelt beside Jessi, searching for a pulse. But she found none.

"Kyle, she's not breathing," Amanda said. Kyle didn't hear her, he had his own problems at present.

Cassidy groaned, turning to his side. "So, this is how it all ends, huh mate?"

Kyle was all ready to finish off Michel Cassidy—to finally be rid of him. As he swung his arm back like an arrow in a bow, a firm fist squeezing so tightly the whites of his knuckles showing, he was certain this one last blow would finish him.

A pair of heavy footsteps approached him. "Kyle." It was Foss. Kyle had been too distracted to notice or care. None of it mattered if the someone he cared about the most, died because of him.

"He's finished. Now let me take it from here." He placed a reassuring hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle lowered his fist, but he didn't want to let it go, not now. He turned to the side. "No. you have always been taking care of things for me, Foss."

"It's my job," Foss reasoned.

"Not anymore. I can take care of myself without your help."

"Like you did tonight?" He looked to where Jessi was. Foss and Amanda's eyes met briefly. And what about Jessi?" Foss continued to raise his voice with each question. Amanda was staring at this man she had never seen before that somehow Kyle knew.

"Kyle."

"This isn't your decision! This is all my fault—my responsibility! I have to fix this. Alone."

"What's gotten into you, Kyle?" Foss wondered where this new Kyle was coming from.

"I don't have to answer to you, Foss. Not anymore."

Foss couldn't understand what he was hearing. "Look, I know you have always wanted to help people, place their needs first. But you also have to allow others to help you. You can't do it alone. Let me help you."

Kyle returned to his senses gradually, lessening his grip until it was no longer a fist. "What do I do, Foss?" He looked up at Foss, tired and helpless.

"Go help Jessi," Foss said simply, patting him on the back reassuringly.

Reluctantly, Kyle got up to leave Cassidy in Foss' hands. He bent down to kneel beside Jessi, with Amanda on the other side of her.

"How is she?" His voice was fraught with pain and worry.

"I—I tried CPR but she's still not breathing. Kyle," She had to stop herself then—act as if she did not have a million questions buzzing in her head, and that the conversation of Foss and Kyle meant nothing at all. She knew better—this was not the time.

Kyle rummaged through his brain trying to come up with solutions: Jessi was zapped by the taser, the same as he but for a longer period of time; she was unconscious, non-responsive, not breathing—but he knew she had to be alive. If there was only a way to revive her—then he recalled through his haze of panic the only thing he could do that might work—should work—a power surge like he had done before. Kyle knew this would require more effort but it was worth a try—for Jessi. He began to absorb the electrical energy around him, then releasing it into Jessi's seemingly dead body. Amanda watched with astonishment; she knew very little of the many unusual stunts he could do—but nothing like this had ever crossed her mind.

Past the point of exhaustion, Kyle continued a little longer before stopping altogether. Then he waited. He noticed Jessi gradual breathing; the life beginning to return to her body.

Relieved he was able to bring her back to life once more, he was anxious to hear her voice. "Jessi. Can you hear me?"

"Kyle." Her voice sounded weak, her eyes still closed.

"Jessi, stay with me. Please." He moved a few strands of hair from her face. Jessi tried opening her eyes, and smiled as she listened to him. "I'm going to make things right again. I promise." He nervously ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Tell Amanda the truth. You owe her that." She closed her eyes once more.

"No. Jessi? No! I love you!"

Amanda became frozen on hearing that. Then a few seconds of eerie silence, when Kyle realized Amanda was still there, she was hastily sent home. She didn't protest.

Foss returned from dispatching Cassidy, walking in as Amanda walked out; he called back the Tragers. The Trager family observed the damage of their home, focusing in on Kyle and Jessi on the floor of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jessi slept through most of the next day; Kyle refused to leave her side. In fact he was so concerned for her that he isolated himself from the rest of the Trager family, who in turn became worried for him, and Jessi. They occasionally checked in on him, using food and the like as an excuse. He hardly ate anything though. Kyle sat in the chair across from the bed, fighting off sleep; he dozed off a couple of times. On catching himself the second time though, he tried harder to stay awake, not wanting to miss the chance when Jessi would wake up.

It started to rain: He concentrated on listening to the raindrops hitting the window, changing from slow to fast. He started thinking about what happened yesterday, these past few days of shocking discovery, and the months occupied in the Trager household altogether. Kyle then compared the previous events—his entire existence—to the rain. How his whole life was centered around lies. It all began innocent and sunny, hardly a cloud of trouble in sight; and gradually, it starts to drizzle, a mist forms, the precipitation picks up, and a slight breeze develops until finally, massive drops of rain are crashing down hard upon anything and everything it touches.

After he thought all of this, Kyle realized he was spiraling. He needed to get his mind off this mess that was his life. He ran both hands through his hair, and started to clear his mind, into a sort of meditative state.

Kyle, suddenly feeling inspired, ran out of the room to get his drawing equipment. It occurred to him that he had never drawn a picture of Jessi up until now. He partially wondered why that was.

He had decided to draw Jessi's genuine smile just before he kissed her, a few nights ago. Soon, rapid tapping sounds permeated throughout the whole house as before—bringing back a sense of nostalgia—safety, peace, and happiness; a familiarity that allowed the Trager family to be at ease.

* * *

Last night had proved to be a disaster: The Tragers were aghast. They had never seen anything quite like it before, and in their own home. Speechless for a while, Foss caught them up to speed of what he knew. Then Kyle told them that Michael Cassidy was his brother. Hearing this news was the biggest shocker. He briefly told them what had happened between him and Cassidy but then he was seen carrying Jessi to her room, and wouldn't say anything more of the matter. Foss said he would be back in the next day. Stephen, Nicole, Lori, and Josh were still lost in a stupor. A few more minutes of silence and Lori and Josh seemed to snap out of it first; they got out a large trash bag, and the broom and dustpan. They started in the back, by the broken French door. Stephen came over to help too, but not before telling Nicole, "You go on ahead. The kids and I can take care of this." She listened, still too stunned to do anything else. It was like all the energy was drained from her body. But she refused to think about it until tomorrow.

Tension of the previous night's events seemed to carry over into the morning, creating a disquiet mood throughout the Trager residence.

Stephen and Nicole passed the rest of the morning discussing Kyle and Jessi, amongst other things. They announced that everyone would be on lockdown. No one had any objections: Nicole cleared her schedule for the day; Stephen called his boss, explaining he had a family emergency; Josh didn't have his webcam visit with Andy until nighttime; and Lori was having convenient trouble contacting Mark.

Lori and Josh are found in the kitchen again, cleaning up the bits they missed from the other night because the power was out. They started discussing what happened last night, even though they knew close to nothing. It drove them crazy that they didn't know anything that was going on. But the family promised to give Kyle some time and space; while he promised to explain all that he could, with the help of Tom Foss.

* * *

Kyle was done within a few minutes time. The droning, yet soothing noise stopped. He held up his finished work, "There." He said aloud, smiling. He glanced over towards Jessi, as if drawing her would make her wake up. But it didn't. He gazed once more at the picture of Jessi—it looked just like her. Kyle continued to draw a few more pictures of Jessi, and other things she might like.

There were a few moments where Jessi turned in her sleep, from side to side, sometimes on her back, and sometimes on her stomach. A few more hours passed into the late afternoon. Then, a faint sound was made from Jessi which sounded like "Kyle." Kyle couldn't resist any longer: he walked over to see Jessi's face; she looked so peaceful. He went around to the other side of the bed and gently laid down next to her. He was so close to her, he could feel her every breath, watching the sheets rise and fall. This seemed to assuage his worries of Jessi and her condition for another hour or so.

With his arms resting behind his head, Kyle tried mulling over the current dilemma: For some reason, Jessi went out of the house last night when she was supposed to be pretending she was dead. Michael Cassidy managed to remove all the Tragers from their own home to trap Kyle; he had told Kyle that he was his brother. But could it have been another setup, a last resort to save himself? Furthermore, what was Amanda doing, randomly stumbling into a dark house, unknowing of the danger that lie inside? Kyle just could not believe it all. Nothing made sense anymore.

His thoughts escalated to Jessi: Jessi was a special part of his life that he'd always be grateful for having, but sometimes he took her for granted or didn't give her credit where it was due. She had stood by him all this time, wanting to have a family, a friend, someone who was just like her. Kyle was her constant; even when she was pushed away, exiled, she never stopped believing in him. Jessi trusted Kyle in his judgment and knowledge of things. She even admitted her feelings to him, but in vain. And still, she cared for him, and the Tragers, even Amanda. Jessi was one of the best friends he had ever had.

Until now, Kyle had never realized how much of an impact Jessi had made in his life—her sacrifices and never-failing willingness to help in any way she could; she strove to be better than her past; she yearned for some kind of connection to Kyle—in fact, her life was hardwired to revolve around Kyle. He always had faith in her—to start anew. But he hadn't actually appreciated Jessi before last night. She had risked her life to save his; and now, she was fighting for her own.

Then, his mind switched to thinking about Amanda. They were currently broken up due to her decision; he agreed, because things were getting too complicated to explain concerning Latnok, and his own personal secrets. But it was familiarity and comfort that kept him hanging onto Amanda. She was his love-at-first-sight soulmate, or so he thought.

But so much had changed since then; Kyle definitely felt different. So, when he kissed Jessi for the first, second, and third time, he surprised even himself. He continued to ponder how he could possibly have feelings for both Amanda (butterflies) and Jessi (electricity). They were two completely opposite people, and yet vying for the same man.

* * *

In the next house over . . . Amanda's mind was about to explode. The things she saw and heard last night were all she could think of. She got very little sleep and found even less peace. Especially because her nosy mother scolded and grounded her for a whole week—Mrs. Bloom blew a fuse when her daughter came home so late, and with such a feeble excuse as to why she did, and further refusing to say where she'd been.

Running on insufficient sleep, she finally decided to get all her thoughts out of her head, and onto paper: she grabbed a few sheets from her desk and began to jot down every specific question to ask Kyle, as they came into awareness. Amanda spent most of her day, sitting at her desk writing out her heart to Kyle. Devoted to her cause, she hardly noticed the time as it flew by so quickly. It was nearly 5pm when she started to slow down enough to glance at her clock.

Consequently, the rain had slowed also.

In spite of what occurred the night before, she needed to see Kyle immediately. She knew she shouldn't go, considering it was a totally selfish endeavor, but she felt she at least needed to try even if he turned her away. She had attempted to block out what Kyle said to Jessi the other night but couldn't—those three words lingered, echoing through her sleep-deprived mind like a taunt. And though she was the one to break off their relationship, she still felt something there, in her heart. She was determined to tell Kyle she wanted him back in her life; she even warned Jessi herself. But the events of that same night turned everything into a nightmare, extinguishing any hope of Kyle and Amanda getting back together.

Her brain still churning with ideas, her hand aching from writing nonstop, her head dizzy from thinking so hard, she figured this was as good a time as any to get some answers from Kyle. She folded the papers into her bag and snuck off quietly down the stairs, past her mother in the kitchen, and made it to the front door unnoticed. (Mrs. Bloom had turned the security alarm system back on almost instantly after grounding her daughter.) Amanda recalled the code Kyle had given her a while back and attempted to punch in the numbers. Alas, her mother had changed the code! The alarm went blaring throughout the Bloom household; but Amanda didn't care, wrenching open the door and darting toward the next house over.

She tried hard to ignore her mother's screams: "Amanda?! Amanda! Get back here! Where are you going?!" But it was too late: Amanda made it to the Tragers, unscathed. Now that her mother knew she escaped, it wouldn't be long till she came looking here.

Amanda lifted a not-so-steady hand to ring the doorbell. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest that had nothing to do with sprinting to her current destination.

* * *

Stephen and Nicole's discussion escalated into an argument concerning their current situation and how they would deal with it. And Lori and Josh were fighting too, about the same thing.

Just then, the doorbell rang, freezing every Trager in their place. Kyle heard it too; he stopped what he was doing and came out of the room immediately. All were scrambling towards the door like Christmas time. Conglomerated around the front, they glanced at each other and laughed nervously. They were all thinking the same thing: they wanted answers. And here was Foss coming to enlighten them—eager to know, they were holding their breath. Josh, being the quickest reached the door first. "Okay, here goes . . ." But as Josh yanked the door open, there was Amanda, who gave a start, surprised at seeing all the Tragers gathered around the entrance—awaiting her arrival. But it wasn't her arrival they were there for—it was Foss'. Disappointment began to form as some looked down or away or even to Kyle—as if to say, _this is your department._

"Amanda." Kyle, though a little more than shocked himself, was the only one who didn't look away. He moved closer to the door.

"Hi. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. But I need to talk to you, Kyle." Her voice sounded strained.

"Amanda," he repeated. He was having trouble finding the right words without seeming rude. "This really isn't a good time right now."

"I know. And that's exactly why I need to talk to you—now."

"Amanda."

"Sorry, I know this is like the worst possible timing in the history of anything but I really have to talk to you." Kyle sensed the desperate urgency in her tone; he also noted, she was riding on minor sleep too.

Kyle simply stated again, "You shouldn't be here."

"Just five minutes, I promise."

"Well if she's going to be here, I'm telling Hilary to come over." Lori declared, looking at her parents.

"Ditto about Declan." Josh exclaimed, putting his arms up in exhaustion. Lori and Josh then raced to the nearest phone to call their friends.

Nicole sighed. "I think I'll go make a pot of tea." She left the room, eyeing Stephen to follow.

He caught her meaning and sidled over to the kitchen, "And I'll go help." Nicole rolled her eyes but smiled at his poor excuse to leave. "Kyle. Amanda. Not more than 15 minutes. We're expecting someone." He added the latter part when Amanda began to protest, already forgetting that she said she would be quick.

"All right." Kyle said, shutting the door after Amanda was finally let in.

"Thank you, Mr. Trager." Though she was exhausted in more than one way she still found the decency to express her gratitude in this brief moment. Stephen nodded in her direction and walked out.

Kyle explained they were in lockdown. All Amanda could muster on the subject was, "Oh." Then being pressed for time but also tired, she struggled with how to start which converted to a cumbersome silence. "Is Jessi . . . ?" She didn't quite know how to finish that question nor did she want to.

"She's still sleeping, in her room." He said simply.

"Oh."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well . . ." She pulled out the papers and handed them to Kyle. "Here. These are some of the questions I came up with to ask you. I stayed up all night thinking about what happened—I couldn't sleep. Then I spent all of today writing this thing."

He was speedreading the five page long letter as she was talking and finished before she was done. Then he said, "Amanda. You know I probably shouldn't tell you most of this stuff."  
"Please," she pleaded. "I feel like I need to know—and with all the things that happened last night—none of it makes any sense. Please," she repeated.

It was painful to see her like this—he didn't mean to hurt her. But he also hadn't realized just how much damage he had caused, even indirectly. "Amanda, I'm sorry. But I can't give you these answers."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"Jessi knows. Doesn't she?" Her voice cracked, bitter.

"Amanda," There was a slight irritation in his tone; he was running out of things, anything to say.

"What?" she snapped back, close to tears.

"I can't tell you not because I don't want to but to protect you. There are already too many that have gotten hurt because they know the truth about me. I don't want you getting hurt that way too."

"But you can tell Jessi. Is that it? Do the Tragers know too?" Kyle gave his tell by pressing his lips together. "Unbelievable." She starts to leave.

Kyle tries to stop her, catching hold of her hand. "Amanda, you're not thinking straight."

"No Kyle. For the first time I actually am thinking straight—it's Jessi, isn't it?" Amanda was fighting back tears while letting the anger flow.

"This hardly has anything to do with Jessi." Kyle also raised his voice in an attempt to get through to her.

"Fine. If you can't tell me what's going on here then at least do me one last favor. Tell me why you are so attracted to Jessi." It was more demand than plea. She felt frustrated, hurt, and a bit fearful of learning the truth—but she needed to know.

Everything about the Kymanda relationship rested on knowing this one truth—did Kyle truly love Jessi? Would he choose to be with her instead of Amanda?

He wanted to do this favor for Amanda—he wanted to answer her—but more importantly he really wanted to know this himself. Was Amanda his actual soulmate or was she just a first-time fling? Did he love Jessi or did he simply have strong feelings of overprotectiveness because she was always caught in the crossfire? Butterflies or electricity? How could he decide? And, right now?

Then he started thinking about their past rocky relationship, how it got complicated, how they ended things; and now, how he was still trying to protect her for her own good. Last night she was too close. He thought it best to be on the defense. "I don't see how it's any of your concern—we're not even together anymore." Amanda winced. Those last words seemed harsh—like it would never happen—them getting back together. Kyle realized the stinging effect too late.


End file.
